Archetypes
Archetypes are a label applied to cards that get grouped together. This means that cards can buff a certain archetype or debuff any card not in the archetype. This makes decks with archetypes widely played in Blox Cards. Archetypes come into four categories: True Archetype: These archetypes form their own, singular decks, and are not expected to mingle with other decks. Example: Toys Psuedotypes: These archetypes can form their own decks, but are based around a shared mechanic which can be easily put into other decks. Example: Lunar Shell Archetype: Small archetypes that take up less than 10 card slots in a deck. Designed to be played together, but not designed to be the main focus of a deck. Example: Korblox Functional Archetype: Cards that use archetype technology in the code to make their effect function. These are not archetypes in and of themselves. Example: Chair Red Archetypes: * Redcliff: Buff an army to ridiculous proportions. Harder to buff, extremely difficult to remove once buffed. * Ninjas: The quintessential archetype, providing buffs to ninjas and debuffs to non-ninjas. * Dwarves: Killing themselves for benefits. * Lycanthropes: Play actions cards to transform the Lycanthropes into powerful fighters. Blue Archetypes: * Korblox: Debuff the hell out of non-korblox. (Shell) * Police: Lock police, buff police, go in for the kill. * Morphic: Turn goo into any fighter you want. Yellow Archetypes: * Toys: Attack thousands of times a turn. * Doges: Swarm the enemy with a speedy army of rage. Green Archetypes: * Overseers: Give your opponent as much stuff as possible, then beat their face in with rent. * Meeboids: Heal yourself and your allies to ridiculous extremes. * Zombies: Like ninjas, but in green. More controlling, less aggressive, more difficult to remove. * Mythic Shadow: Sneak around and strike your opponent directly. (Shell) Multicolor Archetypes: * Nightmares (Green/Blue): Clog up your opponent's hand to prevent them from drawing cards. * Bees (Blue/Yellow): Swarm the opponent with an onslaught of bees. * Titans (Rainbow): Control the field, summon The Forgotten One. * Acolyte (Rainbow): Generate a lot of icons and become more stronger in power overtime. * Lunar (Blue/Red): Play ALL the actions! (Psuedotype) * Lifeloss (Red/Yellow): Go suicidal. (Psuedotype) * Cat's Eye (Yellow/Green): Cascade from god to winglet. * Lifegain (Blue/Green): Gain as much life as possible. * Shedletsky (Rainbow): Transform and win the game. (Shell) * Defenders (Blue/Red): Throw away speed entirely for power. (Pesuedotype). * Ultras (Colourless): Explore a new way to play the game. Functional Archetypes: The following archetypes are not archetypes, but use archetype technology for other purposes. To prevent confusion, they will be listed below: * FabulousMettaton123: Found on KennedyLeDog and FabulousMettaton123. This is so the requirement on Mettaton functions. * FabulousBench: Found on Hamstermon and FabulousBench. This is so the requirement on FabulousBench functions. * Greed: Found on Bowl of Greed and Lord of Greed. Used so Lord of Greed comes into play unlocked. * YOU DUN GOOFED: Found on Unspeakable Summoning and its consequent Tokens. Used so the tokens come into play unlocked. If you play Unspeakable Summoning, your opponent will have dun goofed. * Terrain: Used on all terrain so that BuildIntoGames functions. * Classic: Used on all of Game's tokens. Used so Games can randomly add classic weapons. * Combine: Used on Combine Garrison, to prevent 10,000 copies of it summoned a turn. * Spark: Used on Coordinated Attack and Spark. Used so Spark enters play unlocked. * Monkey: Used on the card Monkey. * Chair: Used on The_Gentlemaniac and Wooden Chair. Used to set the requirement on The_Gentlemaniac. * Skull: Used Supercomputer's Skull, Possessed Skull, Abhorrent Skull, and Sugar Skull. Used for The Skull Collector's effect. * Gecko: Used for Wrath of King Gecko's token's effects. * Sometimes I like to throw ice on the ground and pretend to be a walrus: used for Confusion Elemental? and its token's effects. * Hero: Used for AMerryCan's effect, Haggie125's effect, DrPepperSlayer's effect, and Hideaki's effect. Includes non-archetyped rares. Category:About The Game Category:Lists Category:Card Qualities